Smart or connected televisions (TVs) may receive data from data networks such as Internet networks that allow a viewer to not only access broadcast digital content, but also receive multimedia content. With the proliferation of connected TVs and wireless communication devices such as smartphones and tablets, content or network providers now have a plethora of avenues for distributing media including programming, advertisements and interactive content.
TV everywhere (TVE) is a content delivery system, which enables an authenticated viewer to receive streaming content online or over Internet. For example, the TV everywhere may deliver cable programming over the Internet to viewer connected devices such as connected TVs.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.